Just Happily ever after
by bloodysword99
Summary: A knight exchanges her armor for an elegant dress. Stepping into the dance floor, all eyes were on her and a mischievous cat…Bashful maidens…A prince and a Robin Hood takes their hands…
1. Chapter 1

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

"A ball?"

"Yeah, that's right C…"

"I'm not sure about this…"

"C'mon C! Don't be a party pooper!"

Norma held 8 invitations to the Grand Legacy Halloween ball happening tonight. She gave such an enormous grin that Chloe just couldn't but in.

"Everyone's coming! Even Senny will be there!"

"U-um…I'll t-think about it." The knight hesitated hearing that her crush is attending it.

"I'll take that as a YES! See you tonight!"

The treasure hunter ran out of the hospital without another word more. Chloe sighed. Why most she go through with this?

**-Later that night-**

"What are ya suppose ta be, Bubbles?"

"I'm a fairy godmother! See the fairy wings, crown, short dress, and a magic wand? Ring any bells!"

The chick joyfully twirled around Will's living room wearing in a short yellow dress with a very puffy tutu and small wings attached at the back. She waved her obviously fake magic wand and casted a spell…

"Red the cat burglar, you shall find the maiden of your dreams tonight!"

"I'm Robin Hood, ya dimwit!"

Moses pointed at his bow and arrow as he wore the classic Robin Hood outfit only he changed it to red instead of green. With a few golden anklets, bracelets, choker, and chest strap, removing his eye patch, he looked more like a rich thief prince.

"Norma stop spinning, you'll break something."

"Make way for the king of nerdiness!" Bubbles laughed of course seeing Will in a king outfit complete with crown and red cape.

"Very funny, Norma…" The researcher took it with maturity.

"Oh my, she does look very funny…"

"Ehem! Behold the bewitching genie of the lamp, G-girl!"

The clueless babe came in with very revealing blue green genie suit complete with gold accessories. Her tube barely covered her huge breast with loose glittery pants and her veil flying in the air.

"Hello…" Grune waved holding a golden lamp.

"I think yer spell worked Bubbles…"

"Sorry, I'm late…" A familiar Blondie came through the door.

"Oh no! Beware of the wicked witch who likes to slap people, the one and only, Shirl!"

"I-I'm not wicked…I'm a good witch…" The Merenes muttered grasping her broom.

"Let it go, Shirley…"

"B-but Senel…"

"Step a side, for the heart throb of the ladies and maidens alike, Prince Senny!"

"Where are Chloe and Jay? The ball is about to start." He asked in a very sophisticated yet modern looking outfit for a prince.

"Give the 3 invetations. One for me, C and JJ! We'll catch up later."

"Make sure they get their before midnight. All the main events are already done by then…"

"Gotcha Teach!"

Norma ran off.

**The hospital**

"What do you think, Jay? What should I wear?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you taking part of the ball?"

"I'll be unseen to do my work. This is the quickest way in gathering information."

Chloe sighed sitting on a near by chair. Jay fixed a look at the knight looking so down.

"What are _we_ suppose to do?"

"Excuse me? _We_?" the ninja was startled by the _'we'_ part.

"Not to fear, Child!"

Then, suddenly Norma busted through the door and twirled her way in.

"You're fairy godmother is here!"

"Oh great just what we need…"

"Hey! No time for sarcasm JJ! I'm here to fix you guys up!"

"By mean _you guys_…You mean _us_!?" The costume less teens looked at each other in terror. This does not look good. Actually from the moment Norma came in it's never good.

"I'll make both of you beautiful!"

"B-Beautiful!? B-but I'm a 100 percent male! With hopes and dreams! And pride!" Jay backed up a bit yet no being is safe in her clutches...

"Too late…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

At the central plaza where the Halloween ball is being held, almost all participated in this event. Some danced with the beat of the bouncers, feasting on a buffet and a cart filled with drinks.

"This beat is so catchy…" Grune the genie swayed to the melody as king Will sipped on an apple martini.

"Damn, this food is awesome!" Moses on the other hand stuffed his face with food.

"Moses, chew your food!" The king commanded.

As they had their fun, Prince Senel and Shirley the witch danced gleefully. They laughed doing a new dance move.

"Having fun, Senel?"

"Yeah…I-I…" the prince was then baffled by the beauty of a familiar friend.

"Chloe?"

"Wow, who's that hot gal with Chloe?" Moses the Robin Hood asked.

All eyes were at the 2 guest, one dragged her long royal blue dress wearing a blinding tiara and other brilliant jewelry while the other was a hot violet cat wearing a black mask with a seductive and sticky look that left each man with a sharp gasp

"C-Chloe…"

"Y-Yes Jay…"

"Why are they all staring at us?"

"M-Maybe it's because of your violet cat ears and tail with a bell attached to it. Or your amazingly short dress revealing your pale white shoulders. That or I think it's your fishnet tights." The former knight muttered.

"I think it's you they're staring at. That long dress with just a few straps holding it all together…" The former ninja whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this glorious evening, it gives me great honor to present these 2 beloved beings! First up is, the seductive little kitty over there!"

Norma pointed at Jay which made him freeze on the spot.

"This lil' kitty is more mouth watering then the food they serve here! The kitty might look like a harmless and…vulnerable one easy for any man to do as they please with the bashful one but!"

"I tell you this! That kitty is no joke! The claws could leave a mark all over you! C'mon give us lil' meow!"

The cat…I mean the ninja jumped a little being pointed at again. What's worse than Norma ruining your pride? It's you ruin your own pride. Good thing he's wearing a mask.

"Oh c'mon just little meow for the men out there!" The crowd grew restless yet Jay would never say it.

"OK then…The lil' one seem shy…If you won't say meow. Then, I'll just explain all those fine points of that…ehem! Fragile lil' body that the men will surely love to hear!" Moses chocked on his food hearing her statement.

"N-no! S-Stop! N-no more!"

"Meow and Purrr! Little kitty!"

Jay gulped and killed his pride.

"Purrrr…M-meow…" The sound of that really bashful pitch in his voice made all the men fill the urge to bringing the lil' cat home.

"OK then! Let's get to know the strong knight! Who is also the sweet heart of the night! Who is gorgeous by the sight! That gives Shirl a fright! Here is…Princess Chloe!"

"Hey! Why does she get to have the less humiliating way!?"

"Coz lil' kitty, it's more fun messing with you!" Norma answered.

"Excuse me but May I call on the Prince of the dense, Senny to accompany Princess Chloe! And May I call on, Red the Robin Hood to do the same with lil' kitty!"

Senel was forced my a few people to move in front. When he reached there, Chloe was gazing at her blue eyed prince. The prince took her gently by the hand and kissed it as he said.

"It shall be great honor to escort you…"

"Oh, C-Coolidge…I-I…"

"Hey, ya lil' cutie, so yer my prize tonight! Sweet!"

"Don't start, you stupid bandit!"

"Now wait just a minute…I know that insult…" Moses pulled down the kitty's mask and to his shock it was…

"JAY!? Damn, ya look hot!"

"S-S-Shut up!" He blushed placing his mask on.

"Y-Y-You look really h-h-h-handsome, C-Coolidge" The said Princess couldn't make eye contact.

"Well, you look really gorgeous…" Prince Senel smiled.

She laughed blushing so hard that you couldn't see any of her natural skin color on her face. Meanwhile, the Robin Hood continues to burst out laughing at his little kitty...I mean…his little brother…

"They're so like this! Why don't they make love!?" Norma was exploding in utter fury. She was about to break her wand.

"Hold it their, '_scary'_ godmother… You can't just pair them up and instantly fall in love. It's like chess…You have to move a few pieces before calling it a checkmate…"

"Teach, we're not talking about chess! No wonder you're the king of nerdiness!"

"Watch and learn, Norma. The king shall make his move…" He smiled walking away.

"Move a few pieces, huh?" She held her chin thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

"Hey, Will. What do you need in this fine evening?"

"Curtis, I need a favor."

The said king whispered some words to the Elvis look a like and he was filled with excitement once he heard Will's request.

"That's a great Idea!"

"So, you'll do it."

"Of course my Kingly friend! For love!"

Will walked away with satisfaction written all over his face with Norma observing closely.

"What did you say to the BB's?"

"You'll see…And please, make some moves yourself. You're not called the _scary_ godmother for nothing, right?"

"Right! I'll cast all kinds of moves!"

Soft slow music soothed the ears of all, a moment later with Curtis leading the orchestra.

"We all call on the hearts that yearn for love! Step on the dance floor with your special someone!" Isabella announced.

"Chloe, do you want to dance?"

"M-M-Me!? Why!?"

"It would be rude if I leaved the princess entrusted to me." He said with a clueless smile. The Prince held out his hand to her while the princess hesitated on taking it.

"U-Um…Sure…I-I mean…Yes, I would love that." She finally took his hand attempting to avoid his shining blue eyes.

They walked to the dance floor with other couples surrounding them. Chloe couldn't believe this at all. The touch of his hand was too overwhelming. Its gentleness and warmth…She would never dream of this moment because she knew it would never come true…But I guess it did…

"Hey Teach, Watch this…" the godmother tiptoed behind Jay with Will's attention.

She laughed first before pushing him towards Moses. The kitty crashed into his arms and spilled the red head's punch to the floor.

"Hey! Ya owe me some punch!"

Jay looked up to scold him but he was caught in that deep hazel-red eye. Moses didn't seem to notice his position until he stupidly drove his hand up Jay's back to help the boy up.

"J-J-Jay…" He was unsure of the moment.

"W-What?"

"D-D-Do ya wanna dance?"

"Y-yes…"

They released each other and walked to the dance floor.

"Norma shoots! She scores!"

"Not bad…" Will laughed.

While they were laughing, a certain witch buried an ugly emotion within.

"Having fun, witchy…"

"Don't call me _'Witchy'_!" Shirley snapped at the clueless genie as she gave a very dark glare.

"Oh my…" Grune frown holding her lamp back.

"I'm sorry, Grune…I didn't mean to get angry…"

"You look upset…What's wrong?"

The witch, Shirley, glanced at Prince Senel and Princess Chloe swaying to the soft rhythm. As the prince placed his hands on her waist and the princess held his neck with both, they smiled at each other.

"I-it's nothing…"

They were half way through the song and yet the princess hasn't said a word.

"You're quit. Is something wrong?"

"N-no…it's nothing…" She set her gaze off to the people dancing around them and saw a certain pair dancing.

It was Jay and Moses? No, it couldn't be them. Jay would never dance with him. Would he? They seem to be having a good time. Laughing, smiling, and giving short glares whenever one of them gives a bad comment. No, that could never be them. Nor could Chloe and Senel.

"C'mon Chloe, Look alive."

"S-Sorry…" Unsure of what to say, the princess said.

"J-Jay informed me of the midnight apple…"

"Midnight apple? What's that?"

"It's a newly discovered fruit. It looks like a regular apple but it's very poisonous. Some people are in a comma after taking just a bite."

"So, how do you know if the apple is normal or not? And why is it called the midnight apple?" Senel asked.

"You can only tell if it's the midnight apple when its leaf is made out of crystal and it's called that because if the person doesn't wake up before midnight they'll die. But the poison only activates when the crystal leaf has been pulled out. "

"That's scary…But don't worry your prince won't let you take a bit out of it." He said.

"C-Coolidge…"

"Chloe, I've been thinking and…I…I…I happen to like you a lot…"

"I-I-I like you to…" She said with a laugh as if she was taking it as a joke.

"You're not taking me seriously! I've been…growing feelings for you!"

The princess was stunned by his words. She still denies the true meaning of it. She was at so much disbelief that she backed away from him.

"Please, try to listen…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

"Since you leaned on me on that rainy day, I've been so restless…I-I just couldn't stop thinking of you!"

His princess moved away from him yet the Prince continues to reach for her. Once he did, he held her close.

"C-Coolidge! Please, release me!" He wasn't planning to…

"No…" He held her even closer which made a certain witch envy them.

"That's not dancing!"

"Are you sure you're not upset?" Grune asked once more.

"I'm fine!" Shirley snapped.

"Oh, Grune…I'm so sorry…I-I guess I'm a little jealous…What should I do?"

"Why don't you give Chloe a gift?"

"A gift? Why?"

"Everyone loves presents…"

Shirley sighed seeing a smile on the genies face. Maybe she's right…

"What should I give her?"

Grune thought and thought…

"Ouch! Watch where you step, you stupid bandit!"

"I ain't good at dancin', ya know!"

"Oh really? How about that _Moses' happy dance_?" He laughed.

"That's different…wait a minute…ya think I'm a good dancer."

"I said no such thing."

"Ya but yer implying."

"Please, you don't even know what implying means!"

"I do know…It's when ya imply things." Jay raised an eye brow.

"Ok Mr. Smart ass…Tell me the meanin' of this word…"

"Bring it on. I can beat your silly game…"

"The word is…." Moses the Robin Hood grinned before saying…

"Kiss."

"Is that all? A kiss is a sign of affection used for family or a lover…" He confidently answered not getting what Moses was trying to say.

"So, how does a kiss work?" He tried again.

"You simply place your lips on a cheek, head, and etc. But they mostly it is placed on the cheek and lips." He still doesn't get it!?

"Fer a smart guy, yer really dumb…"

"What did you…!?"

Before he could yell at the bandit, he felt a warm tanned hand on his cheek as Moses came even closer.

"W-W-Wha…."

"Didn't ya get what I'm tryin' to imply?"

"W-w-w-what are you implying?" The Robin Hood held the kitty's chin and set it close.

"I wanna snag a kiss from ya…"

Jay's eyes widened and lost all senses. With a red blush across his face, he tried to slap him. It was the most sensible thing that came to mind but he was easily stopped.

"Fer cryin' out loud, Jay…"

"If you kiss…I-I'll…I'll…"

Moses came closer allowing the little boy to feel his hot breath agents his pale face.

"N-no…I don't believe it…why would you...?" Jay softly pleaded feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Ya better believe it, babe…"

**Meanwhile**

"I wish I had a simple present for Chloe to show no hard feelings…" Shirley wished.

"Your wish is my command…" The sexy genie pulled an item from her lamp and held it out to the witch.

"That's perfect. An apple always cheers anyone up." The witch took the apple and observed its glossy red splendor. It looked tempting from the mere sight but it seemed…different…

"What an odd looking leaf?" She stared at the crystal leaf as it twinkled brightly.

"Take care of the apple. It's very special…"

"I will, Grune. Thank you…" Shirley walked away from the genie as she tugged off the crystal leaf. Grune saw it and frowned sadly.

"Oh my…"

At the dance floor, Jay slapped the dressed up Robin Hood numerous times until Moses backed away.

"Hey, what was that fer!?"

"For being an over sized idiot!" The kitty walked away with no turning back.

"Coolidge, I have to go…" The princess ran away leaving her prince on the dance floor.

"What's going on here!? I made my move! Why are they drifting apart!?"

"Norma, The enemy is smart. So, we got to be smarter."

"Tech, who's the enemy exactly!?"

"The denial, anger and shyness of the ladies in distress…" The king said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

The wonderful princess practically dragged her long dress from running away from her handsome prince. She ran as far as her high heels could take her but unfortunately it only took her to the edge seat near the exit. She sat down refraining her tears to fall. Then, she spotted the trashier cat…or Kitty…

"Jay, w-what are you doing here?"

"Doing the same thing as you. Not taking part of this festival any longer." He answered folding his arms.

"What did Sandor do that pester you so much?"

"Everything he does pesters me."

"Good evening everyone…"

Shirley walked in the seen carrying something behind her back.

"Having fun?"

"NO!" The 2 answered at the exact same time.

"That's too bad…So, here's something to brighten up your evening. Taaadaaaa!"

The witch happily revealed the tasty looking apple.

"I thought you might want some." She smiled.

"Thank you, Shirley." Chloe thanked her.

"Jay could you kindly get some martini."

"Sure…"

Soon, the 2 were alone. The princess stared into Shirley's blue radiant eyes and cried instantly.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"It's just…I just hate guys…they break your heart stupidly and comes up loving you anyway! I hate them! I hate them and their cooties!"

"Is there such a thing as cooties?"

"Who cares!?" Chloe tried to stop crying but failed…Badly…

"I fetched the…" Jay stopped in his tracks seeing the princess bowling out. Then, he slowly walked up to them avoiding to be noticed but Chloe is a sharp one.

"Jay! Give me those martinis!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am…"

The kitty placed 3 servings of martini and the witch smiled slicing the apple into pieces. She slipped a slice in each drink, sprinkled the rest with sugar and served it on a plate. She still had no idea what she was serving was not only the apple drinks and treats but death to.

"Cheers for the lovely evening!" The witch made the first cheers.

"Cheers…" Chloe sighed.

"Shirley, where did you get this apple?" The kitty suspected something was wrong.

"I got it from Grune…"

The princes finished the liquid in her glass and reached for the slice at the end. At the tip of her fingers, lied the deadly fruit waiting to prey on its next victim. She slid it to her mouth and the second she swallowed it…Her vision became blurry…Her hearing went almost deaf…She tried to give all her strength to her feet to stand but no good…

"What did the apple look like?" Jay asked.

"It looked like a regular apple…Well, now that I think about it…The apple had a crystal leaf…"

"A crystal leaf!?" The little boy turned to Chloe who was panting very heavily and trying to stand but instead she fell forward. Jay acted quick and caught her just in time.

"Chloe! Chloe! Wake up!"

Senel heard the princess' name and immediately searched for her. Will, Norma and Grune saw the alarmed prince running and soon fallowed him. Moses soon how came to their aid first.

"Jay, are ya ok? What happened!?"

"Chloe! Chloe!" Prince Senel snatched the princess and cradled her.

"Quick, call the doctor! Call Arnold!" Will requested.

"Oh no, Shirl! You just served the midnight apple to C!"

"Oh my…That is bad…" Grune frowned.

"We have no time left! It's only a few minutes before midnight!" Jay yelled.

Fortunately, Alcott was at the party. He examined the princess and announced that her heart was still beating.

"What now?" the king dared to ask.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" The witch started to cry.

"Ya ain't suppose ta cry…She ain't dead yet!"

"Shut up, you stupid bandit!"

"One more minute before midnight…What do we do? C…"

"It's not going to end like this! Chloe! NO!" The prince cried grasping her lifeless body tight.

"It's like a fairy tale…Just like in Harriet's story…" Grune was so carefree in saying so that Norma had a bright idea.

"A fairy tale? That's it!! G-girl tell me what happened…"

"Well…the pretty princess ate the bad apple that the wicked witch gave to her."

"And? Try to remember G-girl!"

"All her animal friends were sad…very very sad…But the prince charming gave her a kiss…Then, she woke…Everyone was happy…happy…happy…"

"That's it! Senny, you gotta give her a kiss!"

"A kiss!?" Everyone exclaimed


	6. Chapter 6

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

"Why a kiss!?" Shirley yelled more than asked.

"Didn't you hear, G-girl."

"So, ya think a true loves kiss can break the evil spell?"

"You catch on quick, Red."

"But there is one problem to your theory…It's just fantasy and all of us…" Jay looked at Norma and Grune than continued.

"I mean most of us came from reality."

"I can't believe I'm really saying this but it's worth a try…"

"You really believe me, Teach!"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing…Do it, Senel…"

The prince gently and slowly placed his hands on her cheek. He moved his fingers through her black locks of hair. She was always beautiful in Senel's eyes. Even if she never took any recognition from him, he always told himself to at least take the time to observe her beauty.

"Chloe…" Prince Senel came close but had doubts so he stopped an inch from her sweet lips. Those doubts are what's keeping him…what's always keeping him from his true feelings…Is it just infatuation? Is it real? Was there ever any magic between them? Were they really meant to be? He could never get over any of this…

"I wish I had no doubts…" Prince Senel muttered as the clock stroked midnight.

"Oh no! Ya'll hear that!?" Moses heard the loud bells so did the team.

"Senny! What are you waiting for!?"

"I just wish…"

"Wish? We have no time for wishing!" Jay stumped the ground.

"I just wish I had no doubts…" He muttered unaware that a sexy babe was approaching her.

"Is that what you wish for?" Grune whispered as she kneels to him.

"Listen to me, Senel…" The genie said in a sudden change in her voice. A serous essence filled the tune of her voice taking the prince's attention.

"I can not grant you such a wish. Only you can…The doubts within shall linger as long as you live in fear…Dispel all lies. Let yourself rely on the truth of your feelings."

"H-how do I know…that what I feel is true?" Grune smiled

"Reflect my dear…Let your memories of her be your ultimate guide to the truth."

Senel was stunned at first but soon smiled. The genie's words are right…The prince sighed and took a deep breath. And for once, the brave prince had no more doubts as he came down for the extreme kiss.

"D-Did it work?" Shirley asked seeing their lips part.

"Chloe?" Senel called yet nothing.

"A-are ya kidding me?" Moses frowned.

"This…can't be happening…" Jay sobbed.

"C! No!"

The team was devastated. Well, not for long…

"C-C-Coolidge?"

"Chloe! You're alive!" He embraced his princess with no delay.

"Oh my god! C!" Norma cried even harder.

"Watcha cryin' fer, Bubbles?" The dressed Robin Hood sniffed a little as if he was about to cry himself.

"She's alive, you stupid bandit! Why wouldn't any body be happy!?" Jay whipped his tears.

"Thank goodness…" Will said.

"C'mon…Chloe…I have something to…confess to you…"

"C-C-Coolidge…Can we get out of here first? There's too many people here…" They both laughed weakly.

"Are you mad, Shirley?"

"No, Grune, I'll let it go for now…" The witch was glad seeing Senel carry the princess away in a bridal style position.

"Now, that's a happy ending."

"Not yet, Teach…We have one more move before we call it…what did you call it…um…Checkmate…?

"How so?" The king asked.

"Watch…" Norma twirled her wand to cast a fake spell when she threw it in the air for a trick it was misdirected some where…

"Oops…" She muttered. The wand landed on Chloe's high heel and it fell to the ground.

"Your shoe…"

"I don't mind leaving it behind Coolidge." So, they went off leaving the princess' single high heel shoe.

"You call that a move?" Will chuckled.

"Hey, she left her shoe…" Moses picked it up, examined it and had an ingenious idea.

"Lil bro…Can ya sit, please?"

"Why?"

"Just sit!"The stupid man, Moses, pushed the kitty to a chair and took off his shoe.

"What are you doing!? Put that back!"

"Wait fer it." He then slipped Chloe's heels to Jay's foot and it was a perfect fit.

"Who would have guessed?"

"A Perfect fit?" The kitty muttered observing it then gave his gaze to the bandit. He immediately felt a strong heat across his face as he stared into that hazel-red eye.

"Shall we, love?"

"Um…" He was a loss for words. Jay I mean…

"Checkmate!" Norma yelled.

"Well, not exactly as I expected but…still a checkmate…"

"So, Can I kiss ya now?"

"You…you…" Jay sighed heavily and tried to give him a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just happily ever after**

By: bloodysword99

The little Jay closed his eyes while he felt Moses' rough yet gentle fingers on his pale face.

"Jay, Yer so cute…"

"S-shut up and kiss me already, you stupid bandit."

The light was on his side. Moon light never was any use to the stupid Robin Hood or the little Jay yet, it served a great purpose of making the moment so intimate.

"I never noticed that yer skin glows under the moon…"

"Sadly I can't say the same…" Moses ignored the insult and went in for the kiss…Then….Then…

"Hey, sleeping beauties! Don't just sit there!"

Jay and Chloe woke up to the sound of Harriet's voice.

"Where are we?" The ninja asked rubbing his eyes sitting on the couch with Chloe at the other end.

"You're in the living room in my house." The 10 year old child said.

"Why are we here?"

"Chloe, don't you remember? You promised to read me a story…And I dragged Jay along so you won't have to suffer alone in baby sitting me."

"So, we fell asleep…" Jay muttered.

"Yup, right after you told me the story. You guys are heavy sleepers…"

They both sighed thinking all of just a mere dream. Then, the 2 spotted something that made them a little…jumpy…

"Ahhhhhhhhh! APPLES!!!" Well, a lot more jumpy…

"Relax you guys! It's a new treat Shirley taught me. They're called Sugar apples. You 2 ate some after reading me the story. Want some more?"

Harriet handed out the platter with sliced apples coated with sugar. Jay flinched while Chloe shielded herself with a pillow just beside her.

"N-No, thank you…" the ninja waved the dish treat away.

"Chloe? You want?"

"I'd rather not. I think that caused my weird dream…"

"Weird dream? Did you happen to have the same…?" They looked at each other then laughed.

"Good it was a dream…" Jay and Chloe both sighed.

"I should be going now. I promised Poppo to come home early."

"Bye Jay." Harriet smiled.

The ninja sluggishly stood from the couch and headed for the door but before he could get there he tripped on something.

"Harriet, you should put away your toys…" He said robbing his head.

"That's not mine." She responded as Jay looked at the single object that made him react with shock.

"T-that…" He hesitated to say. The ninja sat up properly and reached for the object.

"I don't own any high heels, Jay. I'm only ten. And where's the other pair?"

"That high heel is…" Chloe hesitated to say to.

The little boy examined the lovely high heel. As he did, his whole body was shaking like crazy. How could this be?

"Hey ya'll!" Moses came bursting through the door with all smiles while Senel fallowed.

"Nice heel, lil' bro. Where did ya get it?"

"U-um…"

"Moses, Doesn't that shoe look really familiar?" The alliance Marine asked which triggered the bandit.

"Now, that ya mention it…"

"Let's talk about something else!" Chloe ended the conversation before anything else happens.

The two guys looked puzzled while Jay gulped as he further examined the shoe. As thick silence filled the area, Harriet snatched the story book from the table.

"Strange…" She said flipping the pages.

The prince resembled Senel, Chloe looked like the princess and the red thief looked like Moses while Jay was like the trashier cat.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a handsome prince traveled with a sneaky red thief. While the prince traveled to find the princess he fell in love with, the thief searched for his own way of happiness…"

She flipped through the next page.

"One day, the town they were staying had a fantastic ball. The prince hoped to find his princess there. The thief never wanted to go. He claimed he didn't fit in with those parties. Then, that night when the prince left for the party, a fairy visited the thief…"

She flipped to the next page.

"She told she was a fairy good mother and cast a spell at him. The fairy said he shall find the maiden of his dreams… So, he decided to go and there he meets the king and the royal genie…And also at the party, the dazzling princess arrived with her sexy friend the trashier cat." She stopped and looked at the fairy which had Norma's face with the king which looked like her father and Grune well looked like the genie.

"H-H-H-Harriet, p-please. Don't finish that story…" Jay requested.

"Yeah, Can ya just skip to the last page."

The 10 year old skipped to the last page and told.

"The prince and the princess had a grand wedding while the trashier cat and Red thief loved each other and became the royal subjects of the prince and princess…And they all lived happy ever after…" She closed the book and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't that romantic? Though really odd."

"Where did you get that book?" Chloe asked and she simply answered.

"From Grune!" They all turned to each other and wondered with such confused looks.

**Meanwhile**

"Thank you for the book…" The clueless babe bowed at the mysterious traveling merchant dressed in black.

"Anything for you, Time weaver."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear one." The person walked away disappearing into a dark mist.

**WELL THAT'S IT!!! Sorry for any mistake! Review please!!! Oh, and one thing... **

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! _(I think...)_**

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
